One More Night
by Rosalie1.0
Summary: PruMerica smut(because there isn't enough of it) with a slight plot. Based off of the song One More Night by Maroon 5. Rated M for hot, sweaty, VERY ROUGH guy sex. Slight angsty feels because of depressed/needy America.


**This is basically what happens when I get bored. I've been meaning to write this for a while now, and I've been sick with nothing to do so here you are. Smut with slight plot and angsty feels and blah. Please don't flame. Also, there's not enough PruMerica on FFn, so... this is probably a blessing to some of those looking for some new material to read. I know I was this afternoon. Anyways... enough rambling. On with the porn! (One More Night is owned by Maroon 5 and Hetalia is not mine either, because, if it was, PruMerica would be cannon and they would have awesome smexy times 24/7... so... )**

* * *

Everyone knows that Gilbert Beilschmidt has problems with relationships. Gilbert could be described as volatile and self-obsessed. That's why Gilbert's new partner is just as hard headed as he is. Alfred and Gilbert had been together off and on for a few months, and with Gilbert's constant cheating, drinking, and partying(without inviting the hero), Alfred was getting pretty fed up.

Though he found himself, some nights, wanting the Prussian. Wanting him so badly that he found himself tangled up in the sheets beneath Gilbert in a fit of passion. Tonight was one of those nights. No matter how many times Alfred tried to deny himself, no matter how hard he tried to stay away, he just couldn't. 'Just one more night,' he'd tell himself. But then one more night turned into another. And another. And another.

Alfred squirmed internally as he knocked at Gilbert's door. He knew this would be surrender, something the hero usually refused at all costs. Not now. Gilbert was his kryptonite. The one thing he couldn't overcome. But when Gilbert answered the door, saw the want in Alfred's eyes that could level New York, and smirked, he couldn't find it in himself to care.

As soon as Alfred crossed the threshold and the door shut behind him, he had Gilbert against a wall and was kissing him roughly. Gilbert, being the tease that he was, pulled away to smirk down at the American. "What is this, the sixth time, Jonsie?" Alfred only grunted a response, moving down to nip at Gilbert's throat, marking it with red love bites.

Gilbert growled, thinking that Alfred was enjoying the freedom he had a little bit too much; because, if Gilbert was one thing, "bottom" was not it. He shoved the blonde away, grabbing him by his shirt front almost violently and dragged him to the bedroom. When Alfred was thrown into the room, he barely noticed the sound of the door slamming behind him as he was backed into the bed and a hot, wet mouth connected with his once more.

He whined softly as Gilbert's hips ground against his teasingly, his breath still being stolen by the albino's kiss. Gilbert pulled away from the kiss to bite at Alfred's neck, leaving marks of his own; though, ones that would last for weeks, rivaling Alfred's, which would only last for a few minutes. He wanted Alfred to know that he was his. And always his.

This was the war that they fought constantly. Alfred's breath turned into soft pants, his back arching up off of the bed as his neck was ravished. Gilbert pulled away for no less than two seconds to discard Alfred's shirt, continuing to trail harsh bites down the blonde's chest. Gilbert knew. He knew exactly what Alfred was here for and exactly what he needed. Subjugation. But not from just anyone.

Alfred whined loudly at particularly harsh bite and Gil moved back up to kiss Alfred passionately, thrusting his tongue into the blonde's mouth roughly, grinding down against him teasingly once more. When Gilbert pulled away, Alfred was quick to pipe up, "G-Gil... please... Stop teasing..." Gilbert smirked. "But you're so cute when you whine like that, Jonsie..." Alfred mustered up his best glare, which only seemed to amuse the older man more.

Gilbert made quick work of his and the rest of Alfred's clothes, one hand trailing down to wrap around Alfred's length and the other reaching up to tug at his hair-kink. The reaction was instantaneous. Alfred's back arched completely off the bed as he moaned Gilbert's name loudly and bucked into Gilbert's hand. Gilbert smirked, increasing his pace on both hands.

Alfred was soon a writhing, moaning mess beneath Gilbert. "Gilbert! A-Ahh, Gilbert, please...! I-I need you... please, inside me..." At that, the Prussian pulled away completely to smirk down at the boy under him. "Look at that... the hero... begging like a little slut." Alfred winced internally, though quickly forgot about the jibe as two slick fingers-spit covered, something in the back of Alfred's mind said-entered him and jabbed straight into his prostate. He saw stars and bucked against the intrusion. Gilbert knew exactly how to make him tick, winding him up so tightly until he couldn't take it any more and came loose under him completely.

Gilbert thrust his fingers roughly into his willing submissive, two fingers soon becoming three and then three becoming none as he pulled away, quickly lining himself up with Alfred's entrance. All the while, Alfred lay under him, panting and waiting. He needed this night more than he thought. Gilbert pushed in completely, dry, and the rough pace began. Alfred's head tipped back, exposing his love-marked neck, which Gilbert took as an invitation. He leaned forward and started to go over the marks he left, making them a deep, sickly purple colour. Alfred's mouth hung open obscenely, slight drool dripping out of the corner of his mouth as he lost himself in the pleasure.

And then Gilbert hit his prostate, just when he thought that the pleasure couldn't increase. Alfred was practically screaming now, begging Gilbert to go harder, faster, more, more, more... "Come for me, Jones." And there was no doubt that that was an order and not a request. It was a command. And Alfred obeyed, his seed spraying across their chests as he grit his teeth to keep in a powerful moan, his body clenching around Gilbert. A few thrusts later and Gilbert climaxed, filling Alfred completely.

Gilbert pulled away and flopped down next to Alfred, both of the men panting harshly, the blonde's eyes already drooping with sleepiness. Gilbert got up and cleaned both himself and the now-sleeping American before crawling back into bed after shutting off the lights. He tugged the covers up over himself and his partner, falling asleep soundly.

* * *

Alfred woke up the next morning before Gilbert, bottom aching nicely. He winced at the feeling, and at the fact that he enjoyed it more than he should. Slowly, he pried himself away from a clinging albino and put his clothes on, sneaking out as quietly as possible, making sure that he was still snoozing away before he left.

As Alfred walked out of the door, he tried not to think too much about what happened. 'It was just one more night,' he told himself.

One More Night.


End file.
